Two Pink Lines
by dxngerouswomxn
Summary: Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers have been best friends for a long time. They recently developed feelings for one another and got together. But what happens when a night of passion between the two leads to something more. Hanna has some big news for Caleb, what could it be? How will Caleb take it? Will it affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Two Pink Lines

 **Okay, so I saw this 'Imagine' post whilst scrolling through Tumblr, and it caught my eye. So, I decided to re-write it, using different characters, and adding a little bit of my own dialogue. So, here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Chapter 1

Hanna sat in her en-suite bathroom staring at the two pink lines on the test in her hands. Hanna couldn't believe it. That night of passion a month ago between her and Caleb in the tent in the middle of the woods, like they had done the first night they were a couple, now had some major consequences. The two had known each other for a long time, and had loved each other even longer. They'd only been dating publicly since that night of wild passion. That night a month ago they had thrown caution to the wind. Hanna hadn't had chance to refill her birth control at the time. The heat of the moment, as Caleb called it.

That night, Caleb had almost lost Hanna due to a major incident that involved them both. Once he had managed to calm the situation down and explain what was going on, he tended to Hanna with a gentleness that made Hanna love him even more than she already did. They got back to the campsite and…. well, here they were.

Two pink lines. Staring back at her and not moving. This was it. This was the explanation for her sickness, mood swings and weird food patterns.

Hanna heard the door to their apartment open as Caleb and Toby walked in. They needed his help with getting some information from the police department that would hopefully clear Hanna's name. Hanna left the bathroom and settled at the dining table in the apartment. Caleb walked into the dining room with a smile on his face. His eyes met with Hanna's and he could immediately tell see that something was wrong.

"Hanna, what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, running towards her and pulling up a chair next to her, wrapping her in his warm embrace and caressing her cheek with his hand. She loved it when he done that, she knew he was in a good mood.

"I…." she stumbled over the words as she was not sure if this was the right conversation to be having in front of Toby, considering everything he was already going through with Spencer.

"I'll er, I'll catch you later..." Toby searched for an excuse to leave the apartment, "think about what I've told you when you get a chance, and make sure you get Hanna up to speed with what's going to happen."

Hanna smiled at Toby for giving her a chance to explain to Caleb what was really going on with her. She had been acting strange in front of Caleb for a few days because she didn't want to bring herself into thinking that it was true. Hanna stayed seated as Caleb pulled her closer to him, entwining their hands as he began to speak to her again.

"Babe, what's going on? You're starting to scare me. What is it?" he looked at her with his brown eyes, filled with concern.

"I'm not really sure how else to say this, so here it goes," Hanna sighed and began to squeeze his hand. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Caleb's eyes locked with hers and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Wow!" He uttered, a sound of pure joy and amazement in his voice. "You're pregnant?!"

Hanna looked at him, stunned by his reaction. It wasn't what she was expecting.

"Yeah," she smiled, giving a little laugh at his enthusiasm. "Are you okay with that?" she questioned.

He stood up, pulling her with him, wrapped her tightly in his arms, spinning her around and then gently pulling her into his chest.

"You're my girl. You always have and always will be. You're the most beautiful genuine, stubborn, loving person that I've ever known. You're going to be having my child. I'm not sure I can think of anything else I'd rather have right now," he explained to her. "And lately, I've been starting to think about us starting our own family myself," he added.

Hanna leaned her head away from his chest and stretched onto her toes so that their lips could meet. This kiss was not like any other kiss they had experienced during their time as a couple. The amount of love in this kiss radiated throughout their bodies. If Hanna had known that this was how Caleb felt about her being pregnant, she would have thought of telling him a long time ago, when she had her first suspicions.

"I love you so much, Hanna Marin" Caleb uttered to her as they broke apart from their kiss.

"I love you too, Caleb" she replied, pulling him close to her. This was going to be a scary experience for her, but with Caleb and everyone else by her side, she knew it was going to be amazing and the outcome would be the perfect end to her fairy-tale that she always dreamed of having.

 **So, there you have it. Please read and review and let me know if you would like me to make a second chapter. Also, let me know what you think about the Spencer x Toby part.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **This next chapter originally had two ideas for it, I've decided to go with this one instead. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

(2 weeks later)

Caleb woke up early and looked over at Hanna, who's still sleeping. He thinks about their conversation from a few weeks ago and realises it wasn't a dream, it was real happening to them. He and Hanna were going to be parents in a few months. Caleb lent over to Hanna and kissed her temple before getting out the bed and going downstairs to make Hanna her favourite breakfast.

Hanna woke up from the most amazing dream, she dreamt she was having a baby with the love of her life, she then realised it wasn't a dream, it was really happening to her. She placed her hand over her stomach and rubbed it. Whilst Hanna was lying in bed waiting for Caleb to return, she kept on getting a annoying pain in her stomach. Over the next few seconds, the pains began to get more intense and painful. Then, suddenly, the pain became so bad, Hanna was unable to bear the pain. Hanna then doubled over the bed and gritted her teeth. She went to stand up to walk to the door when she felt a warm liquid begin to run down her leg.

"No… no... please, ow" she said to herself quietly so only she could hear herself.

Hanna clutched her stomach as the pain became unbearable, she felt more of the liquid run and she started to get dizzy, so she sat down on the bed. She tried to call Caleb's name but the pain over took her voice.

Caleb was on his way back up the stairs with Hanna's breakfast when he heard a disturbing sound. Hanna's screams. He dropped the tray at the bottom of the stairs and ran upstairs to their bedroom and saw Hanna doubled over in pain on the edge of the bed, clutching her stomach. He walked round to her when he saw blood on her hands, legs and on their bed.

"Oh my god, Hanna, what happened? Hold on, I'm going to call for help" Caleb said to her panicked, picking up the phone and calling her mom and the girls.

"I-I don't know… Ow, Caleb our baby, what's happening?" Hanna said, crying and screaming at the same time because of the pain she was in.

"Shh, babe, its going to be okay, your mom and the girls are on the way" Caleb said to her, comforting her and grabbing towels and sheets to put around her to try and stop the bleeding.

"Ow, Caleb please, make it stop" Hanna whimpered into his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Hanna, and so is our baby, okay" Caleb said, holding her as he started to tear up at the thought he could lose either of them.

Then, they heard running up the stairs and in entered, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna's mom.

Hanna's mom run over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Hanna, honey, I've got my car ready, I'm going to drive you and Caleb to the hospital, but we'll have to leave now because there is roadworks and we can't afford for you to get any worse" Hanna's mom said, out of breath, ushering them towards her.

"Okay, thank you Mrs Marin, that would be great. Hanna, baby, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so" Hanna said, trying to stand up. The pain got worse as she stood up.

"No, I can't! Ow!" she cried.

"Okay, Emily, call 911 and tell them it's an emergency. Caleb can you carry Hanna downstairs so it's easier for the paramedics to get her?" Hanna's mom said, and Caleb lifted Hanna up and carried her downstairs.

*10 minutes later*

Hanna was in the ambulance. Caleb wasn't allowed to go with her so he had to meet her there along with the girls and her mom.

Emily tried to comfort Caleb but she couldn't because he was too upset and distraught.

*At the hospital*

Hanna was in a ward and Caleb was holding her hand, waiting for the doctor to tell them what was happening.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Rivers, well, I don't really know how to say this, it seems that Hanna was carrying twins, however, she has suffered an early miscarriage and lost one of them" the doctor said to them.

Neither of them said anything.

"I am so sorry for you loss, but the good news is, we don't need to keep you overnight, so you can go home when you want to" the doctor said to them, "you may feel drowsy and have a few cramps, but that is normal."

As soon as Hanna and Caleb left the hospital, neither of them spoke to one another on the way to the car that Emily had brought for them. They got into the car and sat in silence all the way home.

As soon as they reach their apartment, Hanna went and sat on the sofa and broke down. Caleb had no idea what she was saying, so he just sat next to her, holding her hand and kissing her head as he held her in his arms whilst she cried into his shirt and he cried to himself.

"It's all my fault" Hanna said, not even being able to look Caleb in the eyes.

"No, Hanna, look at me, this, is in no way, your fault, don't ever say that, okay? We still have another beautiful child coming into the world even though we just lost our other child that we didn't know about. They were a part of both of us that has gone and we never even got to say goodbye to but I know we will never forget them. Hanna you're amazing, you complete me and when you're not with me, I'm half the man I want to be. When I look at you, I have a smile not only on my face but in my heart, that's how much I love you and we're going to be okay, because we are going to have a beautiful child and no matter what, I will still have an amazing fiancée and I cannot wait for the day that you become my wife."

Hanna looked up at him, gave him a small smile, uttered a small thank you and then kissed his lips, hard. They spent the rest of the evening on the sofa, talking about their future. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Well, there you have the second chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter 3

(3 months later)

"Where is she?" came Caleb's voice suddenly. This caused everyone in the room to jump at his unexpected presence. He had arrived home for a purpose and the look on his face displayed his dedication to whoever he was searching for.

"Caleb! We weren't expecting you back so soon" Spencer said to him, shaking her head in astonishment.

"I caught an earlier train, my girl needs me." Caleb simply explained to Spencer as he drew his attention to the woman standing next to her, "Where is she?"

"Oh, uh, it seems she's locked herself in the bathroom" Spencer explained to Caleb with a roll of the eyes "her mother and my mom have been trying to get her out of there since Toby called you earlier but she won't leave. Do you mind having a try? She kind of has a fashion show in a few hours, so we need her to wrap this little stunt up."

"Well you see Spence, I don't mean to sound rude but that might be a little hard, considering the state she's in. Have you forgotten about what happens to her when she gets stressed out?!" Caleb said, furrowing his eyebrows at the woman in front of him before shaking his head in utter disappointment and turning in the direction of the bathroom in which his fiancée was in. Once he arrived, he was greeted by Ashley and Veronica outside the bathroom. Ashley had been in the midst of using gentle, coaxing words to lure her daughter out of the bathroom when Caleb appeared and softly urged her away from the door, offering a sympathetic smile as he did so.

"Has she said anything?" Caleb enquired, his fist pausing in mid-air as he went to knock on the door that separated him from his four-month pregnant fiancée.

"No, nothing" Ashely said, as she frowned and shook her head, "just a lot of crying, being sick and asking to be left alone. She's got the fashion show in…"

"A few hours, I know. We'll see how she's feeling" Caleb patiently nodded as his knuckles went to harshly tap on the bathroom door, "Hanna, baby, it's me, will you let me in?"

"What are you doing here?" came the delayed response from Hanna who was sat hunched over the toilet seat cover.

"Never mind that," Caleb shook his head at Hana's enquiry "just please let me in babe, please. Everyone's worried about you."

"I can't" Hanna said as she shook her head and inhaled sharply, trying to clean up before Caleb would inevitably be let in to her.

"Why not?" Caleb furrowed his eyebrows as he stood in front of the closed door, wondering if he had done anything to upset her.

"Because, I'm" Hanna trailed off as she rushed to clean her face "busy."

"Doing what?" Caleb asked, causing Hanna to roll her eyes in the process.

"God, what is with all the questions?! Nothing" Hanna sighed as she finally unlocked the door and went back to what she had originally entered the bathroom for.

Her fiancé's figure came through the door as she cleared her throat and proceeded to quietly apply the bases of her makeup look for the fashion show.

"Then what's with you shutting yourself up?" Caleb enquired, placing his hands on her shoulders, as Hanna glanced at his features in the mirror that she had previously gone to stand in front of.

"Don't you have a lunch meeting with Toby to attend, I thought that's why you were in Philly?" Hanna said, changing the subject, not wanting to explain herself for the umpteenth time.

"Don't change the subject" Caleb warned her with a slight tilt of his head, "what happened? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…" Hanna's voice trailed as she failed to continue as she rubbed her hands together, traces of lotion still on them.

"Babe, come on, it's me, you can tell me anything. You know that" Caleb's shoulders sunk behind Hanna as she refused to make eye contact with him, settling for staring down at her hands as tears began to fill her blue eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, given the fact that if she spoke, her tone would crack and she would most likely start crying. She could only shake her head repeatedly in silence as she put up a fight against the tears that had stayed with her since she woke up that morning.

"I'm just tired" she finally choked out. He knew she was lying. Her eyebrows began to furrow as she turned towards him and extended her arms and was met with her fiancé's warm and tight embrace. Her face gradually became damp once again as she let the long-awaited tears fall from her eyes.

"Hanna" Caleb trailed off just as she felt his palm against the back of her head, pushing her closer into his chest. She deeply inhaled and was instantly comforted by Caleb's familiar scent.

"I have no one around, no friends, no family" she wept.

"Baby, you have me, you always will. You have your mom, who, by the way, has been trying to get you out of here for the past three hours." Caleb trailed off, his other hand going to gently rub your back.

"You've only been back in town for the past three hours, I'm sure I'll be fine in a few minutes… I'm just so tired."

"Go on" he urged her, knowing how much it helped a person's emotional state to vent to someone. He was glad he was finally getting through to her.

"I'm constantly tied up with business or prepared," she paused to inhale "I'm getting bigger and bigger everyday now, so they have me working out even more than usual and I'm on a gross, healthy diet so that I won't gain as much weight but I'm pregnant, Caleb, and it seems like I'm hungry every single hour of the day, and healthy food does certainly not satisfy the cravings that I get lately. All I want is a really good burger with curly fries… I'm a mess and a whale and they expect me to go out and host the show and I'm not up to it"

"Then come back home, baby" Caleb stated, exhaling as she wept into his leather jacket.

"I can't… I can't just cancel the shows" she shook her head as she wiped her eyes and nose.

"Of course you can" Caleb chuckled softly "if you feel so negative about the whole thing, just take your maternity leave earlier than you wanted to."

"But, people have paid a lot of money to see these shows and my designs already" she said, trying to reason with him "I couldn't do that to them"

"Baby, they'll understand" Caleb assured her as she felt his hold on her tighten slightly.

"N-No, I couldn't, besides, I only have a few shows left to do" she shook her head once again as she pulled away from Caleb. "I just…it gets a little hard, you know?"

"I couldn't even imagine having to host an event at four months pregnant," Caleb shook his head at her and stared lovingly at her features, "and I'm sorry but I have to ask you to begin your maternity leave after this show."

"Caleb" she trailed off, tilting her head at him as she did so.

"No, Hanna" Caleb cut her off with a shake of his head "when you said you could do it, I was a little doubtful because pregnancy can be tough on women and I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it this far. Your morning sickness was bad enough but you're starting to get into the months when you'll be out of energy faster than usual."

"But I can do it" she began, with a reassuring shake of the head.

"I don't think you can, babe," Caleb frowned at her as his hand settled on her hip, "you're sitting in the bathroom crying and making yourself sick and stressing about your day to day routine. I think it's time you take mercy on your body and our developing child and come home. I don't want anything to happen to either of you, I've already lost one of the people I love, I'm not going to lose you two."

"See? This is exactly the reason why I didn't want to tell you! Why did you have to bring that up?!" she sighed as she began to pack her many lotions and primers into her makeup bag.

"Hanna, you're forgetting that your carrying our child, yet, you're willing to cause harm to him/her or even yourself?" Caleb looked at her with a concerned look on his face as she shook her head.

She grabbed both of his hands in hers, took a deep breath and said "We'll both be fine, I promise. My body is used to the stress of this lifestyle," she explained to him "besides, even the doctor said that it will be alright."

"But do you feel alright? I mean, do you honestly feel as though you're in a happy, healthy state of mind?" he questioned her

"I do feel tired, I can tell you that," she paused as she glanced at her figure in the mirror and then looked at Caleb, cradling her small, but prominent bump "but I can handle it."

"Baby, I'm asking you as nicely as I can to please finish this show and then come back home with me," Caleb said to her as he tilted his head with a look of disappointment in his eyes "we'll get you your burger and curly fries and you can have some time at home."

"I don't want to disappoint everybody though" she said as she wrinkled her nose and her hands sunk to her sides.

"Babe," Caleb seemed to slightly smile and chuckle to himself as his hands went to rest on her shoulders, "you're four months pregnant, I highly doubt anybody will be disappointed that you have to reschedule the shows or even refund them."

"But you know that they will" she frowned ad her gaze went to his hands, she reached up to grab one of them.

"Then to hell with them, your health is too important," Caleb said as he nuzzled into her neck and wrapped his hands around her torso, "you really should come home."

"All I wanted was a good burger and some curly fries" her features pinched as she turned towards Caleb for him to hug her.

"I know babe," Caleb lightly chortled above you, his arms wrapped securely and protectively around her, "we'll get you some on our way home, okay?"

"…Okay" she finally gave in with a sniffle. She supposed Caleb had some sense with what he was saying. Things would only get more difficult for her as she grew and she had a feeling she would begin to get much larger quite soon. So, in the end, she was able to host the show before herself and Caleb made their way to the limo to start their drive back home, not forgetting the burger and curly fries she had long awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

(4 months later)

When Hanna told Caleb she was pregnant, she was totally scared of what his reaction was going to be, because it was unplanned. But he was so happy, she was sure he was going to be the greatest father in the world.

She was currently eight months pregnant and Caleb was always protective and careful towards her. He used to cuddle her a lot and every night, he talked to their baby whilst caressing and kissing her tummy. It was the cutest thing ever and the baby always moved when he or she heard Caleb's voice.

She was currently resting in the living room while Caleb was cleaning the table after dinner. This was actually one of the benefits of her being pregnant. She took a moment to contemplate him and his perfect body with a slight smile. He looked up with a serious gaze but a small smirk began to grow across his lips when he noticed she was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking amused.

"My fiancé is sexy…" she purred but she made a face and groaned "And I'm pregnant and fat."

He let out a small laugh and threw the sponge into the sink before going to sit with her on the sofa. These last few months, he has been there for her through everything and she couldn't be more grateful to him. He has offered to do the cleaning and any other tasks that she had planned for the day as he didn't want her stressing due to her previous experiences.

She snuggled into his arms and he buried the tip of his nose into her messy hair and kissed her head.

"My fiancée is sexy too…" he muttered.

"You're too busy staring at my breasts to even notice my belly…" she chuckled teasingly as her fingers ran across his chest.

"I don't… I mean… no! Yes, they're hard to miss, but…" he paused and let out a small groan. "Okay, I kind of… stare at them sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" she raised an eyebrow as she laughed.

"Not too often" he declared with a small laugh before pressing his lips against her.

She began to deepen the kiss but the baby began kicking her and she let out a groan. Their baby often kicked when Caleb was around but the pain that accompanied this particular kick was unusual and painful.

"Ow"

"What? Are you okay?" he asked as he gazed at her with a very concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, it's just… the baby kicking me again" she frowned.

He put his hand on her belly, staring at it for a moment before glancing up to look at her.

"Does it hurt?" he was now clearly worried for her.

"I don't know, it's…" she couldn't finish as the baby kicked again, a lot harder this time "Ow!"

"What is it? Are you having contractions?" His voice sounded anxious and she raised her head to look at him and blinked with surprise.

"I-I don't know…" she breathed heavily.

The stress began to grow heavily in her chest and she swallowed hard as the pain level began to increase.

"Caleb, it's getting worse" she gasped.

He helped her to straighten on the sofa when she suddenly bent forward as another bad cramp spread through her stomach, making her cry in pain. Caleb immediately sat behind her and he took a second before talking again.

"Okay, just lean back, I'm going to get you mum" he said in a quiet voice.

"Baby, I can't and please don't leave me alone…" she begged, short of breath. He began to stroke the bottom of her back gently before wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her against him carefully. Her back was now pressed against his chest and she let out a deep sigh as he put his hands on her belly where he could feel her muscles contracting.

"Shhh, baby, breathe" he whispered softly.

His fingers slid onto her tense stomach, and he began rubbing it slowly. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, hoping that the pain would stop increasing. Caleb lay his head on her shoulder and took a look at his watch. Another contraction seized her and she grabbed his hand, trying to calm herself down. After a minute, the pain subsided and she relaxed, entwining her fingers with Caleb's.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, calmly as he caressed the sides of her belly with his thumbs.

She nodded and let out a sigh.

"Babe, I don't want to have our baby now, it's too soon… I'm scared" she managed to say, before another pain shot through her stomach suddenly.

Caleb frowned but he didn't freak out.

"I know you don't baby, but I'm timing them" he said.

"What?"

"Your contractions, I'm timing them to see if they're getting closer together."

She remained silent and her heart skipped a beat. He was right, this baby was coming now and although she was so afraid of giving birth, she just didn't feel ready.

"Alright" she said, taking a deep breath.

After a moment, another cramp spread through her stomach and she groaned. Under his hand that was placed on her stomach, he could feel her muscles tighten. Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped as she let out a cry.

"Okay, babe, breath, it's going to be okay… They're around 10 minutes apart." He stated whilst rubbing her swollen belly.

"Oh my gosh, no, please… How is that possible? I'm not due for another month" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Everything's going to be alright sweetheart, I'm taking you to the hospital, you'll be in much better care there" he declared to her.

"No, no it hurts to move" she sniffled, panicking at the thought of having to move.

He pressed his lips against hers and then to her temple and cuddled her tenderly.

"Baby, you must relax, you're stressing yourself out. I'm here with you and I'm going to stay with you throughout the whole thing, okay?" he told her as he grabbed her face so she would look at him.

She nodded.

"We're going to have this baby together, okay honey? Just breathe calmly and slowly for me, alright?" she nodded again and he stood up.

The only thing she could see now was the slight blue blur behind him while he was gathering her things into a bag. He finally came back to her and squatted down next to her.

"I-I can't stand up…" she sobbed into his arms.

"It's fine baby, I'm going to carry you to the door" he replied softly to her.

Caleb was so calm that Hanna had started to relax, despite the amount of pain rushing through her body. He bent down to wrap his arms around her and lifted her up carefully. She let out a small moan, which caused him to stop.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked in a worried tone.

She shook her head and tightened her grip around his neck. Another contraction seized though her stomach and she grabbed his shoulder. He made a face as she dug her nails into it but he didn't say anything.

"Ho…Hospital…quickly…" she managed to get out.

"Babe, I can't speed down there, I don't want to…"

"Caleb!" she shouted in pain. "If you don't speed to this hospital, I will kill you! I promise!"

His eyes widened and he blinked.

"Okay, okay but try and stay calm for me, please Han, just stay calm."

He talked to her quietly and pressed his lips against her forehead as she tried to find her breath. She buried her face into her hands and silently cried as Caleb continued to drive to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital a short while later, Hanna was greeted with a sharp pain that was much worse than her previous ones. A tear rolled down her cheek as Caleb grabbed a nurse's attention to help his fiancée. He carefully placed her into the wheelchair that the nurse was now pushing. The baby was tossing in her stomach and Hanna swallowed, gasping for a breath.

Another nurse asked Caleb to fill in a form before he could go into the delivery room with Hanna.

Meanwhile, the doctor and midwives arrived and explained to Hanna and Caleb what was going to happen. Hanna closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, breathing heavily as she did. The doctor then left her alone with the midwives as they changed her into a gown. As Hanna laid back down onto the bed, she felt something hit her legs and she realised that her waters had broken. She was absolutely petrified, she wished that Caleb would hurry up and come be with her.

 **So, this story is coming near the end now, I've enjoyed writing this story and I can't wait for you to read some of my other stories, coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Hanna sat up on the bed and opened her eyes as she started to panic. At that moment Caleb walked in and Hanna let out a sigh of relief. He sat beside her and she instinctively snuggled in his arms and grabbed his hand as her whole body was trembling.

"Please, can I just not do this? Can I just die?" she panted through the pain. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her tenderly.

"Nope babe, you can't, we're kind of busy right now…" he mumbled with a slight smile, trying his best to cheer her up.

She griped his shirt tightly and tried to relax as he helped her to breath regularly. They were then interrupted by the midwife who would be delivering their child into the world.

"Okay, Miss Marin, oh, I think this is going to be a quick birth. Alright, on the next contraction, I want you to go ahead and give me a nice big push" she said to Hanna.

It was a lot harder than Hanna had thought and she almost wondered why she had decided to keep the baby. Her heart started beating at a rapid pace as she straightened herself out, leaning onto Caleb as she did so. She pushed as much as she could and her fingers tensed around Caleb's hand. She was already incredibly tired and she began shaking her head.

"No, I can't… I can't do this anymore… It hurts" she sobbed loudly.

Caleb wrapped his arms around his girl and pulled her closer, so that she was snuggled against him, crying. He put his chin on her shoulder and stroked her hair and kissed her temple. He then rubbed her swollen stomach and reminded Hanna to breathe.

"Stay calm Han, in and out, remember? Breathe with me, in and out… That's it"

She slowed her breaths to match his slow, steady rhythm when she felt another strong, sharp contraction.

"You're doing amazing baby, I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed to her, kissing her temple again.

"Okay, Hanna, I want you to push now, nice and easy" the midwife said to Hanna.

"This is it" Hanna said to Caleb, looking at him.

"This is it, it's really happening, come on babe, I know you can do this! You're the strongest person I know" he whispered to her.

She swallowed and tightened her grip on his hands.

"Stay with me, please don't leave me" she begged to him

"Hanna, I'm staying with you, I'm not going to leave you, that's never going to happen! You're stuck with me. Just take a deep breath and push when you're ready, okay?"

She nodded as she gasped for breath and pushed again, letting out a moan. It was getting worse by the minutes for her but Caleb stayed with her, pressing his lips to her temple.

"You're doing so well baby, just keep pushing…" he whispered in her ear. She noticed that his heartbeat was as fast as her own and put her hand in his. She took a deep breath and pushed again. A tear rolled down her cheek as she let out a cry, completely exhausted.

"Your baby's head's out!" the midwife exclaimed "when the next contraction comes, I want you to give me a big push okay?"

Hanna nodded as she breathed heavily. The contraction spread through her body and she pushed once more, tightening her grip on Caleb's hand.

"One big last push for me Hanna, one last push and you can meet your baby!" the midwife said.

Hanna let out a deep moan, she was exhausted and just wanted it to end, she focused on Caleb's voice which seemed to be more helpful than the midwife's.

"One last push baby, I know you can do it, I'm so proud of you, just keep pushing…" Caleb whispered into her ear.

Hanna gave one last hard, strong push and felt the baby leave her body. She lay back onto the pillow and cried. Suddenly, she felt relieved and overwhelmed that she had done it and then she heard the new-born cry, her little baby, the baby her and Caleb had created was finally here. She let out a deep sigh and snuggled into Caleb's arms, closing her eyes for a little while.

"It's a girl!" the doctor declared.

Caleb kissed Hanna's lips tenderly and she felt a huge smile spread across his face.

"It's over baby, you did it… I'm so proud of you!" he sighed to reassure her.

She tried to open her wet eyes slowly as she grabbed his shirt, feeling incredibly dizzy. He knew he couldn't release his grip on her trembling body or she would fall. Caleb helped her lay down on the bed carefully, making sure she was comfortable. He brushed the stray pieces of hair away from her face and gave her forehead a tender kiss as his eyes were filling with tears. She smiled against him whilst the midwife tended to their baby girl, checking to see if she was healthy.

"I love you so much Hanna, we've finally got our little girl" Caleb said.

The midwife walked over to the new parents and placed the new-born baby girl on Hanna's chest. Hanna and Caleb stared at her. She was so small and beautiful. Caleb's gaze suddenly changed and was totally beyond words. There wasn't a sensation or emotion that could describe his expression at that moment. He ran his finger o his daughter's cheek softly, staring at her. A half laugh, half sob finally escaped his lips.

"Welcome to the world princess, I'm your daddy…" he murmured softly, already mesmerized by his little girl and his fiancée in front of him. He gave Hanna a kiss on the temple and whispered "I'm so proud of you."

 **So, that's it, you've reached the end of the story. Please read and review and give some ideas for stories you'd like to read in the future with Hanna x Caleb or any other couple.**


End file.
